


Procrastination

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor and Rose keep delaying their return aboard the TARDIS.Based on the”I never knew it could be this way”prompt.





	Procrastination

_Day 13_

**Procrastination**

_ “I never knew it could be this way.” _

“I never knew it could be this way,” she breathed.

“You weren’t a Time Lady back then,” he smiled. “Didn’t know as little as accidentally promising me your forever was going to bind us together.”

Rose smacked his hand. “I meant it! Still do!”

“I know,” he smiled. “We belong together, completely and irrevocably from now on, and I love every second of it.”

“The sex?”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Life isn’t all about having a quality shag.” 

_ I thought you said making love is a crucial part when it comes to fully completing the telepathic bond? _

The Doctor looked at Rose with admiration. “It is, my love.”

_ Let me guess. _“But we can skip the part because we have already-”

The Doctor chuckled. “Even if so, I’d rather not miss my chances to have you in my arms again. Let’s see if we’re still allowed on board first, yes?”

The Time Lady was certain they would be, her connection to the old girl only growing stronger. “I’m not worried about that. I’m much more concerned about the old girl not allowing us to-” 

“Don’t be silly. We have done everything she has expected of us.”

“We have formed our telepathic bond away from her. This alone may be a sufficient reason for the TARDIS to be mad at us.”

“Ah. Let’s ask her?”

_ If you’re brave enough, try your luck, love. _

Rose shook her head, dubious.”You don’t mean-”

“Let me tell you, the old girl can hold her grudge for a long time.”

She didn’t believe him. “You can’t mean it!”

“The old girl loves _ you _ , that’s true _ . _ But right now, with our lives intertwined in the way no casual _ human _ wedding can ever be compared to, this nothing can stop our clever vessel from treating us both as one, meaning stupid actions of either of us can be ascribed to us both, enhancing her _ punishment _.”

Rose blinked at him. “Should I be afraid?”

The Doctor shrugged, chuckling. “With you being a jeopardy-friendly person by nature, I can’t guarantee a thing.”

“I can. We, the three of us - you, the old girl and I, share a telepathic bond, even if the intensity may differ. This alone makes us responsible for each other.”

_ Obviously, my Rose. But I have always been feeling responsible for your happiness and safety. Always. _

Rose inhaled. “Of course, you being the one tearing me out of my ordinary peaceful human life,” she giggled.

“Ordinary? Peaceful? I thought you found it boring, actually.”

“You have no idea how thankful I am to you to have been freed from it, honestly.”

“I cannot say I’m thankful to Jackie for all the slaps, if I’m honest,” he chuckled.

Rose sighed. “I am, actually. That way, I was reminded she cared about my safety above all.”

The Doctor nodded. “Now that you say it like this…”

The Time Lady wrapped her arms around him. “If we’re not going back aboard the TARDIS any time soon, I may-” She breathed the end to the sentence into his ear.

The Doctor blushed. _ Aren’t you afraid I might agree, my cheeky Time Lady? _

Rose grinned at him.


End file.
